


Слэш как фэнтези XXI века

by Lasse_Maja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Analysis, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, Psychology, Reading, Slash, Writers, Writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasse_Maja/pseuds/Lasse_Maja
Summary: Эта статья для тех, кто задается вопросом о причинах популярности слэша в сетевой литературе, кому интересен фанфикшн как форма творчества, и для тех, кто читает и пишет не только или не столько ради того, чтобы почесать кинки.





	Слэш как фэнтези XXI века

Что такое слэш, каково его происхождение, в чем причины популярности слэша как у читателей, так и у авторов, каковы перспективы развития этого подвида сетературы — это вопросы, которыми рано или поздно задается любой человек, так или иначе связанный с фанатским творчеством в любом виде.  
На сегодняшний день существует несколько основных подходов к определению слэша, которые можно свести к следующим вариантам:  
1) слэш как вид более или менее бессюжетной эгалитарной* порнографии;  
2) ложный слэш, в котором один из партнеров мужского пола ведет себя, реагирует, а иногда и описывается как женщина, соответственно, тексты, в центре сюжета которых находятся подобные отношения можно отнести к типичному любовному роману с элементами эгалитаризма;  
3) истории, основанные на реальных событиях, в центре сюжета которых однополые отношения лиц, имеющих гомосексуальную ориентацию в реальности;  
4) более или менее фантастические истории, в центре сюжета которых однополые отношения;  
Далее речь пойдет не исключительно, но во многом об этих последних. 

Существует множество дискуссий о том, каковы причины популярности слэша и множество исследований, содержащих убедительные объяснения. Так, например, популярность слэша для авторов, большинство из которых по статистике составляют гетеросексуальные женщины "недооцененных" профессий, как-то школьные учителя, вузовские педагоги, работники библиотек, бухгалтера, воспитательницы детских садов и т.п. объясняется эротической привлекательностью мужских персонажей. Однако это не объясняет аналогичную популярность слэша, например, среди гомосексуальных женщин, которых, согласно статистике, среди авторов и читателей тоже хватает. Точно такая же ситуация и с другими объяснительными теориями: ни одна из них не охватывает всю картину целиком. Предлагаю свое видение ситуации)) 

Если отвлечься от увлекательных дискуссий о предпочтительных для авторов типах сексуальных партнеров, сексуальных практиках, легендарных мечах, драконах и других броских внешних атрибутах как слэша, так и фэнтези, можно заметить некоторое принципиальное сходство между возникновением, популяризацией и развитием слэша как подвида фанатского творчества и фэнтези как одного из больших жанров литературы. Я не хочу полностью приравнивать их здесь в том или ином смысле, скорее хочу проиллюстрировать этим сравнением часть причин популярности слэша как они мне представляются. 

Для начала определимся, о чем идет речь. **Фэнтези** — это один из самостоятельных жанров современного искусства, разновидность фантастики, сконцентрированная вокруг переосмысливания сказочных и мифологических образов, сюжетов и мотивов средствами современной литературы, живописи, кино и т.д., обладающий определенным набором повторяющихся в той или иной мере типичных признаков. **Слэш** — это самостоятельное явление фанатского художественного творчества, сконцентрированное вокруг романтических отношений персонажей мужского пола, обладающее определенным набором повторяющихся типичных признаков и скандальной славой, выходящей далеко за рамки фанфикшна.  
Их различия очевидны. А вот в чем прослеживается некоторое сходство: 

**Возможность погрузиться в иной мир**  
_Фэнтези_ предоставляет читателю возможность погрузиться в иной мир, принципы существования которого не совпадают или противоречат нормам реального мира. В мирах фэнтези животные разговаривают, магия работает, клятвы соблюдаются, а любовь длится вечно. По воле и фантазии автора начинается игра на другом поле с новыми условиями, где привычные явления обретают иное значение, а кое-что вообще создается впервые. Примеров такой фэнтези — не счесть. Как вариант: серия "Жуга" Д. Скирюка, "Поттериана" Дж.К. Роулинг, "Хроники Амбера" Р. Желязны и др.  
_Слэш_ предоставляет писателю и читателю возможность погрузиться в мир иных гендерных стандартов, шаблонов поведения, вырваться за рамки гетеронормативности, и погрузиться в мир неизведанного, конструируя на ходу правила игры и новые значения символов. Примеры: "Стальная гвоздика" Svengaly, "Говорящие о любви" philippa, "Двое и смерть" Agnessa-Agni, "Sed Lex" Nym, "Ковчег" Корсар_2, "Три минуты и мир в кармане" Хао Грэй, "Человек человеку" Madoshi, ее же "Не только о драконах" и т.п.  
И слэш, и фэнтези в этом смысле несут огромный романтический потенциал открытия нового — новых смыслов, новых моделей поведения, что затягивает само по себе. Кроме того, надо помнить, что века развития мировой литературы и патриархальных обществ в русле гетеронормативности создали столько "незыблемых" стереотипов поведения как живых людей, так и художественных персонажей в любой ситуации, что хоть сколь-нибудь креативному, неленивому автору, равно как и читателю, просто скучно в одной и той же унылой колее. 

**Романтизация далекого исторического прошлого**  
Немалая часть _фэнтези_ погружает читателя в отчасти идеализированный и/или сказочный, лубочный мир исторического прошлого, воскрешая элементы культуры и традиций Древнего мира, средневековой Европы, сказочного Востока или быт и мифологию народов России. Например: "Песнь льда и огня" Дж.Р.Р. Мартина, "Чёрный Баламут" Г.Л. Олди, "Валькирия" М. Семеновой, "Колдун" О. Григорьевой и т.д.  
_Слэш_ предоставляет читателю в мире борьбы за равноправие и толерантность возможность глубокого эмоционального погружения в драматические перипетии запретной любви, "не смеющей назвать себя" в отношениях персонажей в историческом прошлом. Например: "Квест" rain_dog, "Снежная история" HelenRad, "Or, a Portrait of the Mathematician as a Young Man" zambla, "Полёты продолжаются как обычно" Таиты, серия "1984 г." Svengaly, "Самолеты (The Planes)" Saziikins и т.д. В мире ложного плюрализма и ложных же неограниченных возможностей табу необходимы просто чтобы не сойти с ума, заблудившись в иллюзии свободы воли. 

**"Перезагрузка" личности**  
_Фэнтези_ чаще других жанров фантастической литературы предлагает читателю увлекательную возможность "перезагрузки" личности, повторной, более эффектной самоидентификации обычного современного человека в совершенно ином, и потому увлекательном мире. Вы понимаете о чем идет речь - об одном из самых востребованных современных направлений фантастики, о попаданцах. Примеры: "Чародей с гитарой" А.Д. Фостера, "Тёмный мир" Г. Каттнера, серия "Ищущий битву" В. Свержина, серия "Меч без имени" Андрея Белянина и т.д.  
_Слэш_ в свою очередь чаще других поджанров фанфикшна предлагает читателю экзистенциально увлекательную драму повторной и осознанной, а не обусловленной традицией и воспитанием сексуальной и гендерной самоидентификации. Увлекательная основа сюжета само по себе, даже если все остается по-прежнему. Например: "Тут живут фениксы" Svengaly, "Гарри Поттер и тайный грех" Magenta, "Одна сорок шестая" Madoshi, "Ковчег" Корсар_2, "Мышонок" uliss-a, "Счастливого Рождества, инспектор Литгоу" Zaholustie2019 и т.д. 

**Экспериментальный подход к реальности**  
Близко к драматичной идее переосмысления себя в новом, ином мире иных отношений лежит огромное поле волшебных экспериментов. _Фэнтези_ — это не только волшебство и драконы, это еще и непочатый край экспериментов любого рода: философских, научных, психологических, лингвистических, маркетинговых и т.п. Автор, а вместе с ним и читатель получает в свое распоряжение уникальную лабораторию и полигон с бесконечными возможностями восстановления ресурсов и поливариантной логики (в отличие от большинства направлений НФ). Воскрешение в фэнтези некоторых принципов мифологического мировоззрения позволяет автору в рамках заявленных реалий творить что угодно, меняя правила на ходу - и уводить читателя за собой. Например: «Джонатан Стрендж и мистер Норрелл» С. Кларк, "Многорукий бог Далайна" С. Логинова, "Корпорация М.И.Ф." Р.Л. Асприна, "Моя жена ведьма" Ф. Лейбера, "Волшебник Земноморья" У.К. Ле Гуин и т.д.  
_Слэш_ в значительной части всего объема текстов (как и фемслэш, впрочем) также представляет возможность для психологических экспериментов на грани экстрима, в поисках вдохновения, смысла, острых ощущений, нового взгляда на жизнь и происходящее в ней, из желания совершить что-то социально-порицаемое или одобряемое и т.п. Безотносительно полового состава романтической линии - само по себе прекрасная основа для сюжета по-моему ::) Например: "Смайлики Фаберже" Lahaine, "Sofa Samba" oreganotea, "Непредвиденные осложнения" Лисистраты, "Континент" Lyna SH, "Пока не знаю" Svengaly, "Я назову ее твоим именем" homicidal_pudding, "Одна сорок шестая" Madoshi, "Смерть, любовь и кенгуру" uliss-a и т.д.

 **Поиск принципиально нового взгляда на жизнь и роль человека в мире**  
_Фэнтези_ в свое время, помимо всего прочего, стала новым этапом эволюции литературы. Человечество стремительно менялось, создавая неслыханные ранее возможности, способы массовых убийств, бедствий и видов транспорта, роскоши и нищеты, заново переоткрывало давно знакомый мир, с ужасом и восторгом приходя к осознанию, что все совершенно не так, как думалось прежде. В этой перспективе, например для британской культуры, беды и радости, тайные влюбленности и расставания провинциальных сквайров, конечно, не потеряли актуальности, но в целом как бы перестали смотреться современно. И тут на сцену выходит великая сага о маленьком пузатом человечке с волосатыми ногами, который безжалостной волей судьбы проходит пешком полмира, совершает невозможное, участвует в чудовищных битвах, становится героем войны и с честью выходит из тяжелого, отчасти калечащего внутреннего перерождения, ну вы поняли. На первый взгляд несерьезная, сказочная история помогает пережить чудовищную травму мировых войн и принять то, что они принесли в жизнь общества. "Хоббит" и "Властелин колец" Дж. Р.Р. Толкиена — самая популярная серия в Великобритании по сей день. Но это не единственный случай, когда именно фэнтези заставляет менять взгляд на литературу как искусство, характеристики жанра, актуализирует сложные философские концепции и просто учит читать книги. Еще примеры: серия "Плоский мир" Т. Пратчетта, "Поттериана" Дж. К. Роулинг, серия "Американские боги" Н. Геймана и т.д.  
_Слэш_ в этом смысле — история совершенно другого масштаба, но задачи ставит по сути очень похожие. Гетеронормативность в традиционной культуре, конечно, облегчает жизнь и построение сюжета, предлагая множество готовых, освященных веками традиционных решений любых бытовых, социальных и любых других вопросов. В однополой паре ни один из партнеров не становится по щелчку пальцев исполняющим роль противоположного пола просто потому, что эти двое решили жить вместе. Все нужно выстраивать с чистого листа. Кто должен принимать стратегические решения? Мыть посуду? Выбирать дом? Первым идти на уступки? Оформлять и платить страховку? И т.д. и т.п. В слэше каждая пара должна найти свои собственные решения и свой шаблон отношений, желательно такой, чтобы партнеры не поубивали друг друга через пару месяцев отношений. Примеры: "Мальчик, который немного пожил" Barbarella, "Каждое двенадцатое декабря" ТолькоОдинРаз, "Давай заведём кота" sectumsempra69, "Happily Ever After" robin_puck, "О Марсе и чайных чашках" Madoshi, "Починка стены" philippa, "Роман с артефактами" Eidemaiden и т.д.  
Сегодня эта тема актуальна как никогда потому, что на самом деле традиционные шаблоны решений давно устарели во многом и для обычных, "традиционных" отношений, если вы только не живете в закрытой этнической/религиозной общине высоко в горах. Да и то, как говорится, ничто не гарантирует. 

**Повышенная поливариантность сюжета**  
Заимствуя чудесные возможности сказок и мифов, _фэнтези_ не отрицает, тем не менее, и позднейших достижений развития науки, мировоззрения и культуры, что создает дополнительные возможности развития сюжета. Примеры: "Последний кольценосец" К. Еськова, "Разбойничья злая луна" Е. Лукина, "Корпорация М.И.Ф." Р.Л. Асприна, серия "Ведьмак" А. Сапковского и т.д.  
С т.з. динамики развития сюжета и внутреннего конфликта истории _слэш_ , как и _фемслэш_ , дает интересную возможность по-настоящему равностороннего треугольника. Если в гетеросексуальном любовном треугольнике при любом количественном половом составе один из углов, ткскзть, тупой, что заметно ограничивает количество вариантов развития отношений, то в слэше все изначально гораздо более поливариантно, что идет на пользу сюжету. Примеры: "Соловьиный остров" Svengaly, "WG. Ситком" Daria, "Кто заплачет по тебе" Magenta, "Ищите нежить" Zaholustie2019, "Похоронное агентство «Поттер и Сыновья»" ТолькоОдинРаз и т.д.

 **Эгалитаризм или Равноправие как самостоятельная ценность**  
Определенные гендерные стереотипы не могли не оказаться встроенными в _фэнтези_ как они есть на момент создания книги, и тем не менее, даже в далеких от всяких проявлений феминизма первых фэнтези провинциальная ведьма ничуть не безобиднее уважаемого волшебника, и дева-воительница не менее смертоносна, чем рыцарь без страха и упрека. А то так и более. Если не равенство индивидов, то потенциальное равенство возможностей заложено в основе фэнтези как жанра, в котором любой бестолковый школьник или непопулярная девушка может оказаться тем самым избранным существом, которого до зарезу не хватает волшебному миру. Примеры: "Властелин колец" Дж. Р. Р. Толкиена, серия "Колдовской мир" А. Нортон, серия книг о "Вещих сестричках" Т. Пратчетта, "Верные враги" О. Громыко, серия "Страж" А. Пехова, его же "Под знаком Мантикоры" и т.д.  
_Слэш_ почти в любом проявлении в большей или меньшей степени дает такую возможность т.к. изначально складывается вокруг идеи романтических отношений равных индивидов одного и того же пола. И, если автор не сочтет нужным ввести дополнительные условия, сводящие это равенство к минимуму, то слэш предполагает отношения равных как в собственном восприятии, так и в восприятии общества. Примеры: серия "Побег из ада" Svengaly, "Этюд в победных тонах" Jupiter_Ash, "Медвежонок Паддингтон" Svengaly, "Дополнительное время" inatami, "Жизненные достижения" Mad_Lori и т.д. 

**Обретение так называемой "истинной пары"**  
_Фэнтези_ реанимирует и приносит в массовое сознание сказочную (и зловещую) идею обречения двух людей друг другу навечно, волшебного объединения двух людей в пару (которую с восторгом взяли на вооружение фикрайтеры всех направлений). Приворотное зелье, магические заклинания, предназначение и другие волшебные инструменты создают т.н. истинную пару идеально подходящих друг другу партнеров. Иногда для этого необходимо пройти ряд испытаний, иногда мало стать идеальной парой, прежде чем начать жить-поживать, надо покончить с Темным властелином либо пройти другие квесты, но принцип понятен. Примеры: "Властелин колец" Дж.Р.Р. Толкиена, серия "Скитальцы" М. и С. Дяченко, на правах городского фэнтези также хочется добавить в пример замечательную книгу "Мастер и Маргарита" М.А. Булгакова.  
В _слэше_ эта опция определенным образом встроена изначально. Мужчины и женщины статистически достаточно разные существа, чтоб иногда реально не понимать друг друга, испытывать страх/гнев/омерзение от того, что абсолютно нормально для партнера, вроде менструальных выделений или неспособности найти носки в ящике с носками. В партнере своего пола при определенном сходстве можно найти по-настоящему близкого и понятного человека, который реально, без объяснений правильно поймет и поддержит, и в хобби, и в трудную минуту. Примеры: серия "Исполняя главную роль" Mad Lori, серия "Стадии" emptycel, "Этюд в победных тонах" Jupiter_Ash, "Голодание по Стокеру" Fly & njally и т.д.

 **Жанроспецифическое "оборотничество", переменчивость персонажей**  
_Фэнтези_ берет на вооружение сказочный, мифологический принцип превращения/пресуществления и выводит его на новый уровень. Люди превращаются в животных и монстров, те - в людей, все меняются ролями прекрасные девы сражаются за юношей, нищие превращаются в королей, а короли в нищих и нет никаких положенных традицией, социальными нормами и здравым смыслом пределов, способных ограничить эту возможность. При определенном условии, как то заклинание, ношение определенного артефакта, переход в другой мир и т.п. персонаж переживает сложные внутренние и/или внешние трансформации, иногда обратимые, превращаясь в кого-то другого или в свою полную противоположность, что имеет далеко идущие сюжетные последствия. Примеры: "Властелин колец" Дж.Р.Р.Толкиена, "Поттериана" Дж.К. Роулинг, "Пересмешник" А. Пехова, "Томас Ковенант" С. Дональдсона и т.д.  
_Слэш_ если не в абсолютном большинстве случаев, то достаточно часто создается по мотивам произведений, персонажи которых изначально демонстрируют гетеросексуальное поведение либо не демонстрируют никаких определенных признаков сексуальной ориентации. Примеров тому великое множество почти в каждом большом фандоме. "И не оглядываться..." HelenRad, "Когда придёт вчерашний день" Agnessa-Agni, ее же "Двое и смерть", "Шпеер" Magenta и т.д. 

**Новые горизонты комического**  
Не так часто встречается, как хотелось бы, но _фэнтези_ — это не только магия, драконы, иные миры и эпические битвы, но и сатира, и просто источник фееричного, иногда довольно черного и/или нецензурного, но нестареющего юмора на все времена)) Примеры: серия "Плоский мир" Терри Пратчетта, "Профессия: ведьма" О. Громыко, "Алая аура протопарторга" Е. Лукина, его же "Портрет кудесника в юности", "Чёрный рыцарь-паук Леопольд XVII" В. Мельника, серия "Корпорация М.И.Ф." Р.Л. Асприна и т.д. и т.п.  
Не могу утверждать определенно, просто подозреваю, что возможно, отсутствие страхов перед разрушением гендерных ролей, половой, сексуальной и т.п. идентичности авторов _слэша_ дает дополнительную своего рода "расторможенность", позволяющую как следует пошутить в любом смысле:) Примеры: "Пропала "Простата", просьба вернуть за вознаграждение" Likoris, "Древняя магия такая древняя" Meretricious, "Нефритовый стержень" Svengaly, мини-серия "Обитаемый остров" Nikol Hatter, Ishtars, "Мэри Беспоппинс, или Кошмары садовника вязов" fanny, "Деревенские каникулы доктора и детектива" Edalari, "10 Things I Hate About You" BonnyMcL, "The Case of the Bunny Suicides" Jupiter_Ash, "Чоу-бизнес" Svengaly и многое, многое другое.

Это не единственные черты сходства слэша и фэнтези, но уже из перечисленного можно сделать вывод что слэш сегодня во многом играет ту же роль, что в свое время сыграл жанр фэнтези — роль одного из путей поиска новых смыслов, развития литературы, сотворения новых миров и прибежища эскапистов любого рода. Формально, с поправкой на пол, это определение могло бы подойти также и фемслэшу, однако все вышесказанное относится в первую очередь к текстам, в центре которых находятся мужские гомосексуальные отношения по причинам, связанным с некоторыми психологическими различиями полов. Не вдаваясь в медицинские подробности, можно утверждать, что существует множество причин для различий в психологии и поведении мужчин и женщин, в т.ч. социальные установки, традиции, различия в строении мозга и т.д. и т.п. В частности существует множество причин, по которым две женщины могут долгое время жить вместе, вести совместное хозяйство, спать в одной кровати и не состоять при этом в интимных и вообще романтических отношениях ни в глазах общества, ни в реальном положении дел. Так было в прошлом, так бывает и в наши дни. В то же время мужчины в среднем, вне зависимости от сексуальной ориентации, также в силу множества различных причин менее склонны к такому нераздельному совместному проживанию, для этого требуются определенные сознательные усилия, сознательные взаимные уступки и т.п. даже если для начала совместного проживания есть какой-то убедительный мощный импульс, будь то серьезные проблемы с жильем или сексуальное влечение. Актуальность именно мужского варианта слэша сегодня мне видится в т.ч. в том, что с постепенным разрушением традиционных ролевых моделей мужчины и женщины возникает некий смысловой вакуум, требующий формирования какой-то новой ролевой модели отношений, в которых участвуют партнеры изначально равные во всех отношениях.

Стоит также добавить ко всему сказанному: представляется очевидным, что в абсолютном большинстве своем отношения, определяемые как слэш в фанфикшне, имеют крайне зыбкое сходство с обычными гомосексуальными отношениями в реальности. С другой стороны слэшу верибельность такого порядка и не нужна — потому что слэш изначально решает иные задачи, не имеющие ничего общего с реалистичным изображением окружающего. _Слэш_ в фанфикшне — это способ выйти в мир иных социальных взаимодействий, проскользнуть между детерминированными мирами гетеронормативных отношений, мужского и женского в мир, свободный от предрассудков в поисках прекрасного. Сложный вызов, который может вдохновить не одну прекрасную историю.

 **P.S.** Примеры в тексте — то, что мне вспоминается в данный момент подходящего. Если вспомните пример более удачный — поделитесь, пожалуйста.  
**P.P.S.** Некоторые из фанфиков, приведенных как пример, заявлены автором не как слэш, а как джен или даже гет, но при этом либо содержат соответствующую сюжетную линию, либо являются частью (иногда недописанной) серии, в центре сюжета которой однополые мужские отношения. 

**Также почитать для любопытства:**  
1\. Батурин Д.А. Неомифологическая сущность фэнтези // Вестник Челябинской государственной академии культуры и искусств. 2013. № 3 (35). С. 123-126.  
2\. Берринг Д. Я, ты, он, она и другие извращенцы. Об инстинктах, которых мы стыдимся. - М.: Corpus, 2015 г. - 304 с.  
3\. Кон И.С. Лики и маски однополой любви: Лунный свет на заре. — М.: Олимп, 2003. — 576 с.  
4\. Олди Г.Л. Многоликая фантастика, или разговоры в студии http://old.mirf.ru/Articles/art5567.htm  
5\. Олди Г.Л. Сеанс магии с последующим разоблачением, или Секстет для эстетов http://samlib.ru/d/doroshin_b_a/seansmagiispoledujushimrazoblacheniemilisekstetdljaestetow.shtml  
6\. Прасолова К.А. Слэш: проблемы дефиниции // Вестник Балтийского федерального университета им. И. Канта. Серия: Филология, педагогика, психология Вып. 8. Серия «Филологические науки». Калининград: Изд-во РГУ им. И.Канта. 2008. С. 100-106  
7\. Пратчетт Т. Заметки успешного автора фэнтези: пишите настоящую литературу // Опечатки. - М.: Эксмо: Fanzon, 2019. - с. 116-120

**Author's Note:**

> *Эгалитарный (от фр. égalité - равенство) - уравнительный, основанный на равенстве участников, равных правах, равных возможностях и т.п.


End file.
